The Once and Future King
by Kataranara
Summary: Bellamy and the others are safe at Arkadia when an envoy from Lexa sparks yet another dangerous turn of events. With Clarke still missing, it is now more important than ever to survive on the ground. With an unstable alliance and a dangerous mission that could cost them their lives, our delinquents set off to help save the Ark once again. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers. Been debating on doing a The 100 Fic for a minute and figured hey, why not put the first chapter out and see the response? The new season (4) is coming up in a week so I guess we will see where the world we know and love goes from there. This, however, is set right after season 2. I really didn't care for the craziness of season 3 but it was good so I figured I'd take the familiar group in a different direction. This is probably going to end up being a Bellarke fic so please, don't be mad. I know a few people who would be but hey, their like Yin and Yang and the dynamic between the two is great. That's not to say it is a full on Bellarke fic. No, I'll have other stuff in there that doesn't focus on them which I am hoping is a good read for fans. Any way... here it is.**

 **I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THE 100 CHARACTERS OR IDEAS. JUST A FAN. DISCLAIMER ETC.**

* * *

It'd been six months since Mount Weather. Six months since the survivors had been left to deal with random grounder attacks from the dishonorable commander. It seemed like they loved to torment Arkadia, first sending small legions and then large, time and time again looking for Clarke, or as they now called her, Wanheda. She wasn't going to return. Bellamy knew that. Jaha left with Murphy and the others and as far as Bellamy knew, he was dead.

The camp hadn't been attacked in over two weeks, the longest time of peace they'd had since Mount Weather. Bellamy was still a guard, Kane's right-hand man and Abby had taken over as Chancellor once again. Today was a good day though. The sun was rising over the forest and it was a hazy wonder. Bellamy enjoyed this view every morning, when they weren't in danger. He'd sit on the tower, tin cup of Monty's moonshine, and watch the sun rise.

It relaxed him when he remembered everything he'd been through in the past year. The regrets occasionally flooded his dreams, flashing faces of the dead in front of him like a mirror. He'd wake up in a cold sweat and leave his tent, and sometimes Raven, to look at the passing moon. This morning, however, he needed the time alone. The guards were patrolling the perimeter, which had expanded enough to incorporate farm land and the lakeside, and Bellamy had relieved the watchmen of his duties to enjoy the view.

As he sat there contemplating everything that'd happened, his mind wandered where it usually did; his sins. He'd never been a religious guy but he had more blood on his hands than any 23-year-old should. He could see their faces every time he picked up a gun, every time he ran a scouting mission or a perimeter check. No matter what he did, he was continuously tied to his sins. Bellamy wondered if there was any hope of forgiveness.

Maybe he'd be damned to the underworld, fated to roll the rock up the hill only to have it fall back down. He'd push and give everything he had and once again, it would come rolling down the proverbial hill. He wasn't a perfect person though; he knew he'd always been selfish with his actions and when it came to his friends and people he had to make the tough calls. He did it all for the one person he knew he'd always love. No one could deny the love he felt for Octavia. No one on the ground could understand the bond they had.

If he really reflected on it, he knew that this must be what having a daughter is like. Unfortunately, the birth-control that was implanted into him when he came of age 5 years ago had yet to wear off. It took seven years and this was the cruel way the council kept the young from reproducing like the animals they were. Bellamy had always thought that he'd make a great dad since he'd practically been one since he was six.

As his mind aimlessly wandered through his few selfless actions, someone called up to him from the ground.

"Bellamy!" It was Octavia, her smile wide. Lincoln was right behind her, checking his gear and fixing his boots. "We're going out for a hunt. Do you want to join? We're finally taking Jasper. He's gotten better with a bow thanks to Lincoln."

"I wasn't that bad," came Jasper's voice, walking up beside them. He looked up a Bellamy with a slight nod and then back at Octavia. "So we ready?"

"Come with us Bell!" she called back up to him, nodding. "We can camp out and come back with some really good boar or elk."

"You don't really want me to come along," Bellamy smiled back, waving his hand. "You go. Kane has some sort of mission he wants to talk to me about today. Good luck!"

Octavia only smiled sympathetically and motioned for Jasper to follow her. Lincoln gave Bellamy a small nod before taking off after them, leaving Bellamy to his thoughts once again. Jasper had broken after the mountain. Started drinking and at one point he tried to kill himself. If it wasn't for Bellamy and Monty helping him through it, he'd never have survived. He was still jaded though. Barely ever spoke and when he did it was only when he needed to. Smiles were rare but Bellamy thought of him as the little brother he always wanted.

It wasn't long before he could see the golden light peak over the horizon and the camp began to stir. As usual, Raven was up and about, checking the newly constructed walls and beacon before disappearing into the showers. Over the past couple months, they'd developed a real community, civilization from the beginning. They'd created showers from plastic tubs that collected rainwater and thanks to Raven's ingenious skills, there were working toilets.

It had come a long way from the drop-ship they'd landed in but it was still a long way from perfect. Winter had come and hawed and the few farm station crew members alive were starting their fields. An expedition five months ago revealed that farm station had survived with only twenty members. Bellamy could see Monty gathering up his crew, a half a dozen or so workers, to follow his lead. His parents were part of farm station on the Ark so Monty picked up quite a few skills.

Bellamy just sat on the tower, taking the last drink of moonshine, before standing to see Octavia, Jasper, and Lincoln disappear into the tree line. The sun was rising quick and Kane was probably up and about, tending to the guards as they switched shifts. Bellamy put his cup in his cargo pocket, jumped down from the tower, and made his way toward the armory.

He wasn't surprised to see Kane dolling out guns to the guard and managing their shifts. He was barking orders, as usual, when Bellamy entered.

"I need an additional two guards with Monty and farm crew this morning," he said to the new shift. "So that means there will only be eight perimeter guards. Two in the towers and six patrolling. I want everyone alert as usual. Even though it's been two weeks we still need to stay alert."

The guards nodded and agreed, talking amongst themselves as they left. When Kane spotted Bellamy he smiled, motioning for him to come over.

"So, what's this mission about sir?" Bellamy asked, looking over the armory. "It's been a while since I've had an actual mission."

"You did come back with a broken arm and a cracked collar bone after your last mission," Kane pointed, grabbing his hand gun and placing it in his belt. "You haven't been out since, right?"

"I stopped searching after that," Bellamy shrugged, his eyes full of memory. "If Clarke comes back the grounders will come after us in full force to get her. She won't put any of us in any more danger so she'll never be back."

"That's what Abby is worried about," Kane sighed, motioning for Bellamy to follow him out of the armory and to the council room. "Abby has had an envoy from the commander. We received it two weeks ago but time is running up. They have a demand."

"Don't they always?" Bellamy replied, keeping pace with Kane as they turned down the corridor.

"Abby is waiting for us," Kane nodded, the doors to the council chamber opening before them. They had a few council members now including Kane, Mr. Miller, Sinclair, and Monty which kept things running smooth. When Kane and Bellamy entered they spotted Abby standing near the table, her eyes far away in thought. She turned to them with a smile, waiting for the doors to shut before she spoke.

"Bellamy," she said with a nod, looking me over. "Haven't seen you since your last appointment in the medical ward. How's your arm?"

"Fine," he nodded. "I can still shoot and I've been training with Lincoln."

"Good," she smiled, looking over at Kane. "Did you tell him?"

"Not everything," Kane replied, shaking his head.

"Very well," Abby sighed, motioning for them to sit. When they were all seated she began, the tone of her voice a little more urgent than Bellamy was comfortable with. "Commander Lexa has sent me a deal. She will call off her troops and Ice Nation, which is the most opposed to the commander's rule, in exchange for Clarke."

"Why are we even discussing this?" Bellamy asked, his eyes wide. "She's your daughter and she's not coming back. She knows she's wanted by the grounders for who knows what purpose…"

"I would never consider it," Abby insisted, shaking her head. "But we do know why they want her."

"The Queen of the Ice Nation is a superstitious woman," Kane said, his eyes on Bellamy. "She rules by fear and intimidation. However, her son prince Roan is offering us a deal behind her back, with the Commander's approval."

"The Ice Queen wants Clarke for the power of being Wanheda," Abby continued, her eyes desperate. "They believe by killing her the Ice Queen will gain her power. Prince Roan wants to succeed his mother before she destroys their nation with war and fanaticism. In exchange for our help, Roan will remove the bounty the Ice Queen has offered and work with the Commander to ensure we are safe."

"Our help?" Bellamy asked, working through what they'd just told him. "Is he asking us to assassinate his mother in exchange for our safety?"

"Exactly," Kane nodded. "And we need a team put together that is up for the task. We need people that know how to fight and know the ground. We could think of no better leader for this mission."

"No," he said tersely, moving to stand. "Clarke would be furious if we did this. Haven't you thought this through? What happens when the ice nation people discover this coup? They'll hate us even more!"

"They will never find out," Kane insists. "Not if we succeed."

"What's the plan?" Bellamy asked, his eyes darting between them.

"Poison," Abby whispers, her voice wavering slightly.

"And why would Roan need our help with that?"

"Because the Ice Queen is an expert at poisons and remedies. Some say she is also a master of death," came someone's voice and for the first time since the battle for Mount Weather, he saw Indra. He hadn't even realized she'd been standing in the dark corner the whole time.

"I will concoct a poison using our modern technology and medicine," Abby pressed on, her voice becoming more sure. "She won't have an antidote on hand and it will be a bloodless coup to save our people, and theirs, from more bloodshed."

"And how do we get close enough?" Bellamy asked, the plan forming in his mind.

"Roan will take care of that," Indra said, stepping to the table. "He will deliver the poison and become king. You and your group just need to bring the poison to him."

"Why us?" Bellamy pressed, his eyes narrowed. "Why would we paint a target on our back? It was your commander who made the deal with Mount Weather. It was your commander who forced Clarke into hiding in the first place!"

"And it is our commander who is willing to cooperate with you to gain a strong Ice Nation Ally," Indra spat, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"And after that? When all the nations are working together? Will you come slaughter us like you've always wanted?" Bellamy was furious, dangerously close to losing his reservations.

"I would want nothing less," Indra replied, her voice cold. "But our commander insists on working with you. We've seen the way your healers work and we've seen the technology you have. My commander thinks it is best to learn from you rather than slaughter you like you deserve."

"Bellamy," Kane warned noticing the younger man's hand going to the gun in his belt. "We haven't agreed but time is running out. Abby and I have been wrestling with this for two weeks and we finally decided that if we were to do it, we'd need you, Octavia, and Lincoln to succeed."

"Glorified delivery service," Bellamy growled, looking between the three of them. "And if we get caught we take the blame from the Ice Nation. Your commander is shrewd."

"Help us or be destroyed," Indra replied, her hand tightening on the hilt of her blade.

"Indra, please," Abby said, her hand going up.

"I'll do it," Bellamy ground out, regretting the words. "But if your commander wants our help, she's going to have to give us more assurance than that."

"I'm not here to negotiate," Indra hissed.

"You have to come with us," Bellamy insisted, his voice low. "We will not be the only ones to risk our lives."

"I'll go to Polis," Kane intervened, his eyes darting between Bellamy and Indra. "I'll tell the commander we agree and that you will be on the mission with us. She can't object if we are agreeing to help."

"He's right," Abby insisted, watching Indra's temper flare. "We can send Kane as an envoy and you can help us work on a plan. You know the ground better than we ever could."

"I will not disobey my commander," Indra insisted, looking between them.

"Indra, please," Abby said, her eyes full of pleading emotion. "It is a good plan and we need your help. The longer you hesitate, the longer you debate, brings us one step closer to an all-out rebellion from the Ice Nation. Thousands will die…"

Indra stood there a moment, her eyes first on Bellamy and then Kane. She heard Abby but never looked at her, wrestling the idea in her head. "Fine," Indra finally conceded, her eyes narrowed. "I will send Kane with my warriors to Polis."

"Thank you, Indra," Abby said but Indra just laughed, walking toward the door.

"Don't thank me yet. I can't guarantee Kane will make it back alive," she said, the door shutting behind her. The room was silent a moment and Bellamy could tell he needed to leave. He was about to walk through the door after Indra when Kane stopped him.

"Pick the rest of your team," Kane said, his eyes looking toward the door. "And be weary of Indra. I'll come find you later."

Bellamy only nodded before leaving the room, Abby's worried voice following him out the door. He quickly strode down the hall toward the launch bay, redesigned and up and running thanks to Raven, Monty, Wick, and Sinclair. It was massive, a hanger perfect for a plane but they weren't that lucky. They had built, over the past six months, two vehicles. One was armored and had a reinforced frame, perfect for hostile territory and the other was a smaller transport vehicle suitable for supplies. As Bellamy entered the hanger he spotted Raven looking over some schematics, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey," Bellamy said, walking up beside her. "Got a minute?"

"Just one," she replied, not looking up from the screen.

"I've been assigned a pretty intense mission and I need a reliable team," he whispered, looking about. "You in?"

"Is this a sexual joke?" she replied, her eyes finding his. "Is this your version of foreplay?"

"No," Bellamy replied, first dumbfounded and then he smirked. "You'd know if it was foreplay."

"What's the mission?" she asked, looking back at her work.

"I'll brief you once I talk to the others," he replied, looking about for Miller and Harper.

"They are out patrolling," Raven said, noticing his look.

"Thanks," Bellamy replied, squeezing her arm gently. "See you in a little while." He then took off through the hanger door towards the front gate.

Arkadia was massive now, people constructing houses from debris and wooden logs to survive the winter were thankful for their warmth. Right now, however, the ground was muddy and full of puddles. This was the first spring Bellamy had ever seen and so far, he wasn't impressed.

"Bellamy!" came a voice and he turned to spot Lincoln, Octavia, and Jasper being escorted back to camp by the guard. Bellamy rushed over to the gate, looking between them.

"What happened?" he asked, the guards stopping at the gate.

"Chancellor Griffin told us that they weren't allowed to leave today," the man in the flak jacket replied. Bellamy recognized him as Atom's father, his eyes just the same as his sons.

"Thanks," Bellamy nodded, waving for them to go. "I've got it."

"What the hell?" Octavia asked, looking between Bellamy and the guards.

"It's okay O," Bellamy smiled, waiting for the guards to leave them. When they did he leaned in, a sly grin spreading across his face. "You guys up for a mission?"

Octavia's eyes lit up and Lincoln looked curious enough to listen. Jasper, on the other hand, looked worried. "What kind of mission?" Jasper asked, his voice slow and even.

"We still need Monty, Harper and Miller," Bellamy nodded, walking back toward the hanger. "Raven's waiting inside for us."

"I'll go get Monty," Jasper said, turning from them and making his way down the hill toward the fields.

"We saw Harper and Miller down by the lake," Octavia nodded, motioning for Lincoln to follow Bellamy.

It was silent a moment as Octavia took off to the lake and then Lincoln spoke, his voice low. "What is this mission?"

"You and Octavia are crucial," Bellamy replied, making sure no one was around. "The commander wants us to deliver a poison to Roan of the Ice Nation."

"Are you insane?" Lincoln hissed, his voice even lower. "The Ice Queen is brutal and an expert in antidotes. You'd be painting a target on your back."

"Indra is coming too," Bellamy smirked. "She's our ticket out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to accompany us and if we get caught, we exchange her for peace with the Ice Queen," Bellamy replied, his eyes darting about for anyone listening. "We know Roan wants to poison his mother so we give her that information as well. If we can broker peace with her, what do we need Lexa for?"

"I know your still pissed at the commander but- "

"There is no buts," Bellamy interrupted, feeling the fury raise in his chest. "She betrayed us, she forced Clarke to leave, she killed all those people in Tondc and continued to attack us after the mountain. I'll be damned if I ever work with her again."

"It's a suicide mission," Lincoln insisted, looking over his shoulder as Monty and Jasper came through the gate. "And you're not thinking this through. The Ice Queen wants Clarke and we don't have her. She won't broker peace."

"Just hear me out," Bellamy sighed, waving for Monty and Jasper to come with them. All four of them entered the hanger to Raven screaming and cursing at her workstation.

"Damnit!" she groaned. "I just need one working laser! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"Raven," Bellamy yelled, waving at her. She spotted the group and paused, taking a deep breath before standing. Her brace had helped for a few months but even the untrained eye could see that she was in pain.

"Hey guys," she said, slowly walking over to hug Jasper. "Long time no see. I thought you and me were friends?"

"Been trying to sober up," Jasper whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Me too," she smiled. "Abby has been flooding me with pain-killers. I think I went a bit far…"

"Do they work?" Japer grinned.

"So what's this plan?" Octavia asked, walking into the hanger with Miller and Harper. "I'm ready to go."

"Follow me," Bellamy said, leading the group from the hanger to the armory, a short walk for Raven who was being helped by Jasper. Once they entered Bellamy closed the door, looking between them with determination.

"Abby has assigned me to a mission that is very dangerous and could possibly end in war," Bellamy said, not even bothering to sugar coat it. "The grounders stopped attacking because they need our help. Prince Roan of the Ice Nation wants to use a poison Abby developed to kill his mother and become king. We are needed to deliver the poison to Roan within the Ice Nation. The Commander has approved this and Indra is coming with us. It's a long trek and we have to do it on foot from the border."

"Why would we do this?" Raven asked, her eyes wide. "Why would we help kill their queen? It will just make them hate us even more."

"We were left with no alternative," Bellamy replied. "It was either help with a bloodless coup or go to war. Seemed like a good choice."

"Why does he want her dead?" Lincoln asked, not looking away from Bellamy.

"She's a fanatic who's been emboldened by what Clarke did at Mount Weather. She wants Wanheda so she can rebel against the Commander. If we succeed, the new king will promise us peace and rejoin the Commander's coalition in hopes of working with us for our technology." Bellamy wasn't going to lie to them. He wasn't going to risk their lives for nothing.

"And if we fail?" Monty asked, his eyes full of doubt.

"We can't fail," Bellamy replied, his voice somber. "We succeed or our whole settlement will be destroyed either by Ice Nation or The Commander."

"I'm in," Octavia insisted. "I don't like that once again we're in danger because of Clarke but I won't stand down from a fight."

"Neither will I," Lincoln said, looking between them. "The Ice Queen is brutal and an expert at poison. If this is the only way to avoid war, I'll do it."

"I'm in," Raven assured, Miller and Harper nodding in agreement.

"You'll need all of us," Monty sighed, looking over at Jasper. "Can you do this?"

"I hate Clarke for what she did," he said, his voice calm and quiet. "But I can't put any more of our people in danger for her. I'm in."

"Good," Bellamy smiled, clapping Jasper on the shoulder. "We can do this."

* * *

 **How was that? Get you interested? Boring? Typical? Like the assassination twist? I did. Alright, just let me know what you think. I'm hoping it will be a good fic for fans. Thanks for the encouragement and as usual, please please please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO! Yes, I know it's shorter but it is also pretty touching. Threw some tasteful lyrics in at the end. Kudos to you if you know the songs/bands/movies I'm referencing here. And don't be weary. It isn't extreme and tacky. It's just a little bit to really drive home the emotion in this chapter. Action is coming up soon. :D Promise. Please enjoy.**

 **NOT MY CHARACTERS/LYRICS/WORLD I OWN NO RIGHTS DISCLAIMER ETC.**

* * *

"The rover ready?" Bellamy asked, scanning the hanger for anything else they might need. "We need to make sure everything is in working order. Monty! Raven! You run the specs?"

"Twice," Monty chimed, shutting the hood of the rover. "Fully charged."

"How long does that give us?" Bellamy asked, watching Harper, Miller, and Jasper suit up.

"It will run for seventeen hours," Raven chimed in. "I rounded down though so if we absolutely need an extra hour, we almost have one."

"What about supplies?" Bellamy questioned, looking over the crate that Lincoln was loading into the truck. "How much do we have?"

"Six days, ten if we have to ration," Lincoln nodded, turning toward Octavia as she came in through the hanger doors, her horse Bucephalus following close.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling around at them. Bellamy could tell she was excited, ready for something other than farming and hunting. He didn't know why but ever since Mount Weather she'd become more distant from him; he had a feeling but didn't know for sure. She hadn't even brought it up once since Clarke left and Bellamy could tell that she was happy.

"Raven's gathering her toolkit and she'll be ready," Monty nodded, stepping around the horse to jump into the back end of the rover.

"Good," Bellamy nodded, motioning for Lincoln and Octavia to listen. "Indra is waiting for us outside the gates. You know the plan should this coup fail…"

"I don't like it Bell," Octavia said, eying the others who were packing into the truck. "I don't like the idea of betraying her."

"Her people betrayed all of us, left us to die in that mountain," Bellamy retorted, looking to Lincoln for help.

"He's right," Lincoln nodded. "And I hate this plan just as much as you but we have to avoid war. There is no other option."

"Abby gave me the vial," Raven said, limping slightly down the ramp. "Who wants to hold onto it?"

"Me," Bellamy said before anyone else could volunteer. "You're driving and I'll take shotgun. You two going to be able to catch up?"

Lincoln grinned and Octavia only scoffed, patting the nose of her black horse. "We'll be fine," Octavia smirked. "Come on Lincoln, let's go."

When they had both left the hanger, Bellamy turned to Raven who was loading her kit into the driver's seat. "Hey," he said, coming up next to her. Over the past several months he'd developed a soft spot for the fiery mechanic and she, he liked to believe, felt the same. "I know you can take care of yourself but seriously, if there is anything wrong, go. It's at least a two-day hike into Ice Nation territory and if we run into problems, it may take longer."

"Don't worry about us," she said, turning to look up at Bellamy. "Jasper's not ready for combat and I can't run. We'll watch the rover while you're gone."

"Good," Bellamy smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Then let's go kick some ass."

She only grinned before hoisting herself into the driver's seat, the rover humming to life. Bellamy grabbed his gun and machete before circling the rover and hoping into the passenger seat. He could hear Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Harper arguing over which music to play before he even got in.

"Come on, we're going on a covert mission," Miller insisted, waving his hand for emphasis. "We've got to listen to the old Mission Impossible theme."

"Do you want to jinx us?" Harper asked, grabbing the bar above her head as Raven revved the engine out of the hanger. "We need something heavier, more dangerous like Pantera or Metallica."

"Your choice in music is so odd," Jasper smiled, plugging in the old mp3 player. "We need some punk rock."

"I vote electronica," Monty pipped up, grinning over at Harper. He knew she couldn't stand it. She only smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand in hers. Bellamy was glad to see that Monty had finally decided to ask Harper out. Honestly, for being a complete nerd, Monty was a smooth operator. Bellamy recalled all the favors he called in to get his first date right. He created a few glowing lanterns and placed them in the trees so they could wander out after dark to watch the moon. He also brewed the closest thing to wine he could get; they hadn't grown grapes yet.

"Driver picks!" Raven chimed up over their arguing. "And I am tempted to make you listen to country…"

"God no," Miller groaned. "Anything but that Raven."

"I agree," Jasper shuddered, seeing the disgusted look on Harper's face.

"Skynyrd it is," she laughed, pushing a button on the dash. The familiar guitar and organ came over the radio and Bellamy smiled. This song was pretty good and in this particular instance, reminded him of a scene from an old horror movie he'd once seen. It was a lulling song, a set up for their grand mission and a good choice on Raven's end. The lyrics were even spot on, the whining guitar in the background making Bellamy lose his train of thought.

He really enjoyed the melody and the way it touched on his emotions but it was only when the fast guitar solo came on did he really get into it. The whole group was smiling, singing, laughing, and playing non-existent instruments which entertained Bellamy to no end. As the fields sped by and the trees loomed, Bellamy couldn't help but wonder where Clarke really was, what she could be doing, and more importantly, if she'd ever thought of him.

He hadn't realized he was thinking like that until the thought was already embedded in his mind. Did she even care? She was on the run for her life so Bellamy doubted she gave him a second thought. He knew Finn would always haunt her though, those wide set deep brown eyes would haunt Bellamy and Raven as well. Occasionally he'd talk to Raven about him and sometimes she'd smile recalling something he'd done for her but for the most part, they never spoke of him again. At first Bellamy thought it was a shame but just like mentioning Maya to Jasper, mentioning Finn to Raven was a one-way street to insanity.

After three hours of riding, listening to the most random mix of music possible, Raven stopped the truck, Lincoln, Indra, and Octavia catching up only a few minutes later. It was the half way point between the border and Arkadia. Normally it would have taken them at least half the day to get here but with the new transportation Raven and Monty developed it was manageable. The horses had to be getting tired.

"How close to the border do you plan on getting?" Indra asked as Octavia and Lincoln stepped down from their horses, the small stream nearby refreshing them.

"I want to get as close as possible without being spotted," Bellamy nodded, looking out over the horizon of trees and hills. He could see, far north of where they were, the white capped plateaus and hills of the Ice Nation.

"We can ride a bit further," she insisted, looking to the horizon as well. "The border is still another two hours ride away but I suggest we stop at least fifteen kilometers out. Ice Nation scouts have been known to cross the border."

"We'll rest here only for a few minutes, enough to rest and refresh the horses," Bellamy nodded, motioning for everyone to get out of the truck.

"Don't you think we should just stay inside?" Harper asked, her eyes out the window looking at the trees and cliffs.

"We're alright," Bellamy assured her. "The commander has accepted our proposal and is making sure the peace is maintained. The only ones that are obviously not cooperating are ice nation. And we're still at least 150 kilometers from their border."

"We can rest here a few minutes and then saddle up," Lincoln assured her, and Monty squeezed her hand.

"Alright," Bellamy assured. "Let's go over the plan one more time."

"Come on," Miller groaned, stepping out the back as Bellamy rounded the corner. "Not again. We've heard it for the past four hours."

"You guys have but since they insist on riding horses…" Bellamy pointed, making Octavia glare at him.

"Horses can actually run 100 miles in less than 24 hours," Jasper piped up, his eyes on Octavia's giant black horse.

"Thank you for that," Miller joked. "Come on, seriously… we know the plan. Let's just relax."

"We should still stay alert," Indra replied. "Ice Nation is emboldened."

"Listen," Bellamy interrupted, looking between them. "The plan."

"Plan, plan, plan," Octavia joked, standing next to her horse and rubbing him down. "Sometimes plans fall apart Bell."

"Not this one," Bellamy growled. "It can't. Now, we'll leave Raven, Jasper, and Harper across the border about 20 kilometers out. Since we have our radios we can communicate over the distance of 100 kilometers. So, once we're inside the border far enough we won't have contact. The rest of us will make our way to the checkpoint which is near a large green lake."

"Great green lakes are ruled by the Lake People," Indra said, her eyes still scouting. "They are a proud race and are guarded from Ice Nation by their large lakes. For the past two generations the Ice Nation and Lake People have held a truce but always hating one another. They do not impede one another and they will consider us to be enemies. We must stay alert."

"Right," Bellamy sighed, looking over at Lincoln. He could see the weary and disapproving look in his eyes. "Anyway, we'll be meeting at a trade post called Rie where the prince will be waiting in disguise."

"We're just going to walk right into their trading post?" Indra asked, her eyes wide. "Are you insane, boy?"

"We'll be in disguise as well," Bellamy nodded to the large burlap bag in the back of the rover. "Ice Nation clothing. We'll keep our faces hidden and we'll travel in two groups."

"We're splitting up?" Monty asked, looking at Miller and Harper.

"Smaller groups are easier to sneak into the post," Indra said, taking a drink from her skin flask.

"If you'd have been paying attention the past four hours, you'd have known that," Bellamy noted, eyeing him and Harper who, for the most part, made out and talked between themselves the whole time. "Miller, Monty, and Indra will go in first, scout the place for Roan. Once located, Monty will use his radio to tell Octavia, Lincoln, and myself and we'll come in for the trade. It's a quick in and out. As soon as we get there, you guys leave for the rendezvous point five kilometers south. We'll meet you there as soon as we're done and head back to the truck. We can radio everyone else when we get close enough and they can come get us at the border so we're out of there before anyone knew we had arrived."

"Good plan," Indra nodded, patting the flanks of her horse. "Now, are we ready? We can still cover another hour of riding before we part. It's barely midday."

"Just a minute," Monty said, looking toward the tree line. "I saw a light, up there on the hillside. Did you see?"

Everyone turned about now, guns at the ready. Bellamy took a couple of steps forward and checked his scope, spotting nothing along the hills. After a few moments of searching and watching, they decided to get back into the truck. Indra, Octavia, and Lincoln were on their horses and into the trees just along the ridge, taking cover.

"I still don't see anything Monty," Bellamy said, using his scope again. Suddenly, as he was slowly scanning the treetops he spotted it. A shining light along the canopy. It wasn't moving and it was only obscured when the wind blew some tree branches in front of it. "I've spotted it," Bellamy said, motioning for them to look.

"What is it?" Monty asked, looking at it curiously.

"Is it a fire?" Raven asked, squinting at the distant light.

"Can't be, it's way too bright," Monty assured. "It has to be a reflection, something metal scattering the light."

"Like a building or an old tower?" Bellamy asked, his eyes still on the light.

"I'm not sure but look," Monty said, pointing. The clouds were darkening the horizon and the light quickly disappeared, Bellamy struggling to see anything at all. "It disappeared without the light."

"So what do we do?" Raven asked, watching out the window as Octavia started climbing a tree. "It's got to be at least a kilometer out."

"It could be another part of the Ark," Harper insisted, her eyes hopeful. Both her parents weren't found yet.

"We can't go check it out," Bellamy insisted. "We can't deviate; Arkadia depends on us."

"I'll signal the others," Miller nodded, getting out his radio. "Octavia, we're clear. It's just the sun reflecting off of something. We're moving on."

"I don't see anything," she replied over the crackling radio.

"Let's go, we have to stay on mission," Miller replied, motioning for Bellamy to talk to her.

"Alright," she replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "We're right behind you."

"We can investigate on our way back," Monty assured, smiling at Harper as the rover took off again. "We will find out what it is then."

"Definitely," Bellamy assured. "At the very least we can see what is over there and bring back a new map of the area."

"So you're sure this is going to work?" Jasper asked, looking a bit nervous. "It sounds like the perfect plan but what if something goes wrong?"

"Like?" Bellamy asked, trying to ease the tension.

"We're discovered to be from the sky," Jasper begins, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "We lose the vial Abby gave us. We get caught by bounty hunters. We get killed by Ice Nation traps. We meet an Ice Nation Army…"

"Okay Jasper," Bellamy sighs, looking back at him. "These are all possibilities, and perhaps even some probabilities to sane people, but I've got news for you pal: We're all pretty nuts."

"That's not an answer," Jasper said, looking at Bellamy with a sense of desperation. "What are we going to do if you guys don't come back?"

"Go back to Arkadia and prepare," Bellamy said, squaring his jaw. "If we don't make it back you run. You turn this vehicle around and you get back to our people."

"I can't lose you guys," Jasper admits, his eyes wide. "I can't go through it again…"

"It will work," Monty assured, grabbing Jasper's shoulder. "We will make it back but panicking is not the way we need to approach this. We need you here, Jasper, not in the future or in the past but here, right now."

"He's right," Raven chimes in, smiling at him from the rear-view mirror. "We're in the here and now so let's enjoy being together. How long has it been since we've gotten together anyway?"

"Weeks," Miller chuckled, offering Jasper a hug with a grin. Jasper just chuckled, wrapping an arm around both Monty and Miller.

"Well," he said with a steadier voice. "We've been on the ground this long so we should feel lucky for that. Who wants a drink of Monty's Moonshine?"

"You sure?" Monty asked, eyeing Jasper. "You were in a pretty bad place for a while."

"I want one drink between friends," Jasper nodded, smiling at Raven with a knowing look.

"One," Raven nodded, slowing the rover down so Octavia and the others could catch up.

Bellamy realized that in those next few minutes he'd been blessed. All he needed was around him and for the first time since he saw his baby sister's smiling face on the Ark, he'd been truly happy. Everyone partook in a drink and when they did, Harper began singing a song that no one had ever heard before. It sounded melancholy at first but the assurance and beauty in her voice was uncanny. Bellamy vaguely recognized it as a song from an old fantasy movie but he could only remember the tune. The rest was lost on the Ark.

"If this is to end in fire," she began, her voice so much more beautiful than any tune on that old mp3 player. "Then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high, into the night. Calling out for one another, stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain si-ide. Desolation comes upon the sky-y…"

The rest of the ride was smooth, almost happy. They talked and talked about memories, people they loved, and hopes for the future. Bellamy was finally glad he'd agreed to head up this mission; he'd gained a new appreciation for the here and now. He'd gained a perspective he never even dreamed of. He was grateful for everyone around him and nothing was going to change that. He only wondered if Clarke could still be a part of it. Was she too far gone? Was she truly never coming back? The things she's done for everyone should prove her love but somehow, Bellamy felt like she was never going to be the same princess he'd once known. Perhaps that was the problem and he knew that, like Jasper, he was dwelling on the past and was needed in the here-and-now.

"And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes. For if the dark returns then my brother's will die. And as the sky's falling down, it crashed into this lonely town. And with that shadow upon the ground I hear my people screaming out…"

* * *

 **Tasteful? Too much? Boring? Problem!? Tell me. Always appreciate fans/critics/reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Here is the next chapter and it took me a while to get right. I appreciate all the readers and can't wait to introduce the next chapter. I'm super excited about the premier this week so hopefully we'll all be satisfied with it. Thanks for reading!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE 100. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. COPYRIGHT. ETC.**

* * *

"We can stop here," Bellamy signaled when they reached an alcove surrounded on three sides by large rocks and slopes. "This is a good spot to park the rover and it is defendable just in case. We're about twenty kilometers from the border."

"Let's get ready to head out," Indra insisted, tying her horse up to the bar on the side of the rover. "We need to get changed into Ice Nation disguises before we head out."

"I'll check the perimeter," Lincoln insisted, looking over the cliff walls. "I can change when we camp." Lincoln smiled back at Octavia before heading up the rise toward the crest of the cliff.

"Raven, Jasper, and Harper need to start setting up the beacons for the tracking system. If anything moves within half a kilometer, you'll know," Bellamy said, grabbing the sack from the back of the truck. He handed out the clothes to each of them, grabbing the white paint that Jasper made for their faces.

After they were fully dressed and covered in white paint Lincoln returned, a grin on his face. "That's about right," he nodded at Indra who just looked between them, her own disguise just like theirs. "But you're missing something."

"Blood," Indra nodded, looking between them. "Ice Nation paints themselves in red and white."

"Then let's get some blood," Bellamy nodded, grabbing the knife from his belt.

"We can't risk an open wound idiot," Monty said, pulling on his hood.

"Here," Jasper said, outstretching his hand. "I'm staying behind so you can use me."

"I can fix him up," Harper nodded. "We've got a med kit and you're all in a hurry. If you're going to cross the border tonight, you might want to hurry."

Bellamy nodded, taking Jaspers wrist. "Alright," Bellamy said, taking his knife and cutting a small slit against Jasper's thumb, the blood gushing over his palm. After everyone had smeared their face with some of Jasper's blood, mingling with the white paste already there, they said their goodbyes. Jasper hugged everyone tightly, his eyes darting between them nervously.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered as he hugged Bellamy. Bellamy couldn't help but smile, embracing Jasper tightly.

"You're like a brother to me," Bellamy whispered, leaning back to look at him. "So don't do anything stupid either, alright?"

"Right," he nodded, hugging Bellamy tighter, a dreading look in his eye.

"Don't forget," Bellamy nodded, wrapping an arm around Jasper's shoulder. "Five days. If we don't radio you by then, go home and prepare."

"Don't worry," Raven said, coming up behind them. "We will follow the plan." She hugged them both, her arms around both Bellamy and Jasper, a soft smile on her face. Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle, seeing Octavia's grin over Jasper's shoulder.

After they said their goodbyes, the group took off, Raven standing through the roof of the rover waving them off. It was when they had scaled the ridge and made it into the tree line that the sun had started to sink. The group walked along the trails, up through the thickening evergreen trees, and up the slow rising plateau before them. They'd walked for about four hours, periodically checking in with Raven before they'd come to a stop on the precipice. They could see a small lake within the woods and a streaming river that flowed over the ridge and fed the valley below.

"We're deep into the Ice Nation now," Indra said, pointing toward what looked like a glimmering horizon. "There, past the valley and through the northern forests, is the trading post."

"Is that the green lake?" Monty asked, squinting into the distance. "That shining?"

"It is," Indra nodded. "We should camp near the river for the night. Shouldn't take more than an hour to get there."

"Indra, Octavia, Lincoln," Bellamy said, looking between them. "Scout ahead for a safe spot to camp. We'll follow."

Lincoln just nodded, motioning for Octavia to follow. Indra gave Ballamy a long look before disappearing down the ridge with the others.

"We'll rest here for a minute, let Indra and the others scout out a campsite," Bellamy nodded, looking between Monty and Miller. They both nodded, sitting on a log or a rock, sipping at their skins of water. After a few moments, when Bellamy knew the others were far enough away, he spoke, low and seriously.

"We need to talk about plan B," he said, looking between the two brown eyed teens.

"I wasn't aware of a plan B," Monty said, moving a little closer. "What's up?"

"We're already painting a target on our backs," Bellamy began, looking about just in case. "So, if our plan should fail and the Commander betrays us, we'll trade Indra to the Ice Queen for a truce. We'll tell her of Roan's plan to poison her and earn her trust by giving her Indra. We'll pair with her for a truce and turn on the Commander. With the Ice Queen on our side, Lexa will have no choice but to fight the Ice Nation."

"That's risky," Miller pipped up, leaning in closer. "What makes you think the Ice Queen will consider an alliance with us?"

"Because we have the technology and medicine she needs to defeat Lexa," Bellamy grinned. "I won't let any more of our people die for the Commander and if this is how to do it, I'm all in."

"The Ice Queen wants Clarke," Monty said, his eyes on the horizon. "What if she wants us to deliver her as well?"

"Offering her Indra, uncovering a coup, and guaranteeing her the technology she needs to defeat Lexa will be enough," Bellamy assured. "If there is anything I've learned about this Ice Queen is that she is smart and cautious. She knows she cannot beat Lexa without help and SkaiKru can offer it."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Bellamy," Monty pressed. "SkaiKru and Ice Nation can't defeat the rest of the clans of the coalition."

"We won't have to," Bellamy said, looking over the river below. "If Ice Nation turns, I'm sure some of the others would turn as well."

"And after she takes care of Lexa, she'll turn on us," Miller suggested.

"If we even suspect a double cross we'll place Roan on the throne and demand immunity in return," Bellamy pointed, having thought this over thoroughly. "He can't deny us because either way, they need our tech."

"A very dangerous game," Monty reiterated, his eyes full of doubt. "Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

"Doesn't it always," Bellamy whispered solemnly, looking over the horizon, the glowing orange of the sun setting to their left. "It's always good to have a contingency plan."

"I'm with you," Miller nodded. "Whatever happens, I'll follow your lead."

"If we get separated," Bellamy said, his voice low and urgent. "Run and don't look back. You have to defend Arkadia, understand?"

"Gladly," Miller grinned. "The Ice Nation is more ruthless than any other and I'd prefer to not be tortured."

"Do Octavia and Lincoln know?" Monty asked, looking over at Bellamy.

"I told them first," he nodded. "They weren't happy with it but they know what needs to be done."

After a few more minutes of sitting there, staring at the view in front of them, they made their way down the hill and cliff side. It was rocky and muddy, the winter frost seeming to melt as they walked. It was when they reached the low rolling hills of the valley floor that they spotted Lincoln, walking toward them.

"Where's Octavia?" Bellamy asked, scanning the hill he'd just crested.

"Waiting for us at camp," he nodded. "Come on, it's almost dark."

The group made their way over the hill and down to the river where Octavia and Indra were starting a fire, pitching canvas tents against rocks and fallen pines. After camp was set, they prepared their food. Lincoln and Indra had caught a few wild rabbits and were roasting them over the flame as Bellamy brought out their rations from Arkadia. They ate mostly in silence, paranoid about who might be drawn to their fire and the smell of cooking meat.

After an hour of sitting by the fire to warm up and going over the plan again, everyone started going their separate ways. Lincoln and Octavia volunteered on the first watch but Bellamy stayed awake, sitting by the fire for another hour, watching the moon rise over the horizon, reflecting blue light between the canopies. It was quiet, the owls hooting as they made their way across the sky searching for prey. As the fire died down, Bellamy couldn't help but look up let his mind wander. The stars were innumerable, spread across a vast ocean of navy blue. It never looked like this up on the Ark; Bellamy had always wondered what the view from earth looked like and though impressed, he wondered if this view is why their ancestors reached for the heavens.

Bellamy couldn't help but think of the mythology his mother used to read to him and he to Octavia. The night sky reminded him of the myth of Artemis, the warrior huntress. It was almost funny when he thought of it now, the ancients and their belief in Gods and Goddesses seemed like a fairy tale. Perhaps that was the purpose, a story to tell the children at night to teach lessons about life. He wasn't sure but after a while of starring at the night sky he decided that it was time to sleep. He tucked himself warmly in the skins Indra and Lincoln provided them and slowly fell asleep, watching the embers of the fire die.

He was woken in the middle of the night by Lincoln to switch watch. Bellamy was about to wake Miller when Indra came out of her tent, sitting near the fire.

"I'll stand watch with you," she said, kicking the cooling coals. "Dawn should be coming around in a few hours."

Bellamy only nodded, motioning for Octavia and Lincoln to get some sleep before dawn. After they settled in and Indra had done a perimeter check, Bellamy turned to her, speaking softly.

"How long until we reach the trading post?" Bellamy asked, looking down the river.

"If we don't stop, we'll reach it by sundown," she nodded toward the north. "That is if we leave at dawn."

"I don't want us to be exhausted when we get there," Bellamy pointed.

"Roan expects us any day now," she shrugged. "We could camp south of the post."

"Have you been there before?"

"A couple of times," she admitted, looking up at the moon which was sinking into the distance.

"Do you know the layout?" Bellamy asked, looking down at the roughly drawn map Indra had brought with them, the moonlight barely enough to make out the lines.

"We're to meet Roan at the leather merchant on the south side of the town," Indra pointed, moving a little closer. "It's the first shop you will see. He said he'd wait there for three days."

"We need to get in and get out undetected," Bellamy whispered, looking over the layout of the town. "I won't make us stay longer than necessary."

"I don't want to be here at all," she grumbled, looking over at him. "If I am recognized, we will be in for a fight."

"Keep your hood on and your face covered," Bellamy replied, squinting down at the map. "You, Monty, and Miller will be going in first and we'll follow behind. If there is even the slightest hint of trouble, we're leaving."

"This deal puts everyone at risk," she ground out, looking at him coldly.

"Us more than anyone," Bellamy pointed, his jaw clenching.

"SkaiKru must pull their own weight," she replied, her eyes scanning the trees again. "You have brought down the mountain and gave us Finn but in doing so you've made our commander look weak."

"Then she shouldn't have taken the deal that Emerson offered," he hissed. "She betrayed us and in doing so, made herself look weak."

"Careful boy," she warned, gripping her knife. "I may like your sister but if you speak against the Commander one more time…"

"I get it," he bit, standing and rolling the map back up. "But if your Commander double crosses us again, I'll kill her myself."

"You'll have to go through me," she replied slowly, looking up at him.

Bellamy only nodded, standing and stretching before walking down the small embankment to the river. He filled his skin, strapped it onto his belt, and grabbed his knife, watching the tree line across the river. He and Indra patrolled for a couple of hours, at one point cresting the hill just over their encampment to check the landscape. The snows had lightly fallen overnight and the ground was blotted with dark green, gray, and white; soon the first blue haze peaked in the east.

He woke the camp quickly now, the pink light of the rising sun slowly breaking through the line of clouds. Indra was already packing her furs and supplies into her bag by the time everyone was up. Miller, who'd been expecting to be woken up earlier was happily surprised to get a full night's rest.

"Hurry up everyone," Bellamy said, scouting the way ahead. "We'll eat on the move. Fill your water if you need to and get ready to leave."

Octavia and Lincoln were ready to go before everyone, Indra waiting for them near the river. After Bellamy had helped Monty put his things away they were ready for their long hike. It would take the whole day to hike down the valley and at first Bellamy thought it'd be faster to follow the river. Indra, however, had other plans.

"Come," she said, motioning for them to follow. "We stay off the river."

"Why?" Monty asked, watching the trickling stream of blue and white.

"Other's will be scouting it, watching for travelers on the roads and trails," she nodded.

Monty gave Bellamy a look before giving in, following Indra down a game trail and into the trees. Bellamy inhaled their intoxicating scent as they walked, enjoying the smell more than any other he had come across. It was crisp and clean, an almost sweet smell. They walked through the tall pines and evergreens, listening for anything that was out of the ordinary. Indra was in front followed closely by Lincoln and Octavia, both of them fanning out to either side of her to scout the forest.

Bellamy brought up the rear, keeping his eyes on everything they passed. He was being abundantly cautious and knew that if anything were to happen, Lincoln would get Octavia out of here. If there was anything he could trust, it was Lincoln's devotion to his sister. They ate on the go, only stopping long enough for the bathroom and water. No one ever really mentions the bathroom situation when they're on the go but Bellamy couldn't help but wonder how the grounders handled it. It wasn't a subject he was particularly interested in but the long walk gave him time to think and his curiosity was prickling him. On the ark it was vacuum sealed and shot into space. Before the Ark came down people just dug holes and, if Bellamy remembers a particularly funny situation, used leaves for cleanliness. Unfortunately, some people didn't pay attention in earth skills; never use poison ivy.

It wasn't long until the midday sun was shining bright yellow through the canopy which livened up the dark and dreary forest floor. What was once gray was now covered in tans and greens, the pinecones beneath their feat crunching and splintering. It was the first time Bellamy, or anyone from the Ark, had seen such a forest. It was almost too good to be real and for a second Bellamy felt a chill down his spine. He was more cautious after that, watching the treetops, the underbrush, and especially Indra. If she was going to lead them into an ambush or abandon them, he would notice. It was only when they'd stopped for a bathroom break and a quick rest did Indra speak, her eyes scanning the direction the river was.

"People are following the river," she pointed, making everyone go silent. "Come, we move faster and further away from the river."

Bellamy didn't have the patience to argue or raise suspicion so he pressed on, following Indra further into the darkening forest. It was only when they'd been walking for a good half an hour that Bellamy stopped, listening for people. He couldn't hear anyone and spotted nothing through the dim haze of the canopy.

"How much further?" Bellamy asked, catching up with the others. "It's definitely late afternoon."

"An three hours at most," Indra nodded, pointing through the tree trunks. "Soon you'll hear the bustle of the trail and main road into Rie."

"Where do we camp?" Bellamy asked, the forest floor darker than it really was on the canopy.

"We'll move further south for another hour before camping," she pointed. "We have to keep our distance from the town to sleep."

"Why?" Bellamy asked, watching her closely.

"Because, to enter through the woods is suspicious. All who pass into Rie must do so by the road," she insisted.

"Why only the road?" Lincoln asked, looking about cautiously.

"The village is separated from the forest by a large fissure," Indra motioned for effect. "There is one bridge in, one bridge out."

"That would have been an important detail to tell us before now," Bellamy hissed, his temper flaring.

"We'll be cautious," Indra insisted. "We'll arrive early, when there is the most traffic and blend into the crowd."

"And where is this road?" Octavia asked, looking through the trees. "Did we pass it?"

"We'll cut back toward the river when we get closer," Indra nodded. "But if we're going to split into separate groups, we must do it before we reach the road."

"We need to find a campsite," Bellamy insisted. "No fire this time."

"Agreed," Lincoln said, placing a hand on Octavia's arm unconsciously.

"We can walk a little longer," Indra pointed.

The group was more cautious after Indra's revelation, slowly making their way north east, hearing the distant rumbling of the river ahead. It was getting closer and it was when Indra stopped beneath a large group of pine trees that the group relaxed. It was a perfect cover, wide pines that hid them in shadow. It was also excellent cover from the slowly falling snow. The group settled in tightly, nestled beneath the pines and in the soft dry dirt eating their meals.

They ate hungrily and Lincoln and Indra volunteered to refill the skins after they'd finished. They returned shortly after, Bellamy becoming slightly worried when they were gone longer than a half hour. When they returned, Lincoln was speaking to Indra in a low tone. When he reached the group he knelt down, looking straight at Bellamy.

"You're not going to believe what I saw," he said, everyone turning their attention to him.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't her," Indra said in an exasperated tone. "She'd never be that stupid."

"It was her," Lincoln said as Octavia placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was Clarke."

Bellamy could hear his breath hitch as everyone else stared at him dumbfounded. The cold air around them suddenly grew frigid and a slight panic came over them. Bellamy wasn't immune and for those few seconds he felt his urge to run after her overcome him. However, he felt a sickening and fiery anger growing in his chest and immediately regained control, looking up at Indra.

"Was it her?" he asked, searching her face. "Did you see Clarke?"

"No," she shook her head. "It couldn't have been Clarke, this far into Ice Nation territory. That'd be suicidal."

"It was her," Lincoln insisted, looking first to Octavia and then back at Bellamy. "I'd know her anywhere and I'm telling you, I saw Clarke across the river. She was dressed in furs and Ice Nation clothes but I recognized her blonde hair, her square jaw…" Lincoln was sounding a little desperate now. "I saw her blue eyes before she disappeared into the shade of the forest. I know what I saw. It was Clarke."

"Shh…" Octavia smiled, looking up at Lincoln. "I believe you."

"It was her," he assured, his voice stern but soft.

"Why would she be so far north?" Monty whispered, looking between all the bewildered faces.

"She's lost her mind," Indra smirked. "The mighty Wanheda has finally lost her pretty little head."

"Shut up," Bellamy ground out, surprised at the anger in the voice. He took a drink of water now, trying to quench his suddenly dry mouth. "It couldn't have been her. She'd never come this far north. She's long gone from here."

"I know what I saw," Lincoln hissed, anger taking over his voice. "It was her."

"Lincoln," Octavia whispered, looking between both him and Bellamy.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Indra spat, looking about them, keeping poised for any danger. "There's no way to cross the river here and I won't risk this mission for Wanheda."

"I agree," Bellamy confirmed, feeling his stomach sink as he said it. The rest of the group was staring at him in disbelief. "We need to follow the plan. Besides, the river is pretty wide; at least thirty-six meters. You could be mistaken…"

"I'm not," he ground out, standing now.

"Fine," Octavia chimed up standing up to face him. "But even if it is her, there's nothing we can do about it."

"And if she gets caught?" Lincoln replies, his anger getting the better of him as it leaked into his voice. "If the Ice Queen gets her, she'll be dead and the war will start before we even have a chance to stop it."

"It's Clarke," Miller drawled. "She's been out here six months on her own. If she hasn't been caught, she knows what she's doing. Besides, I'd rather not risk my neck on a wild-goose chase."

"We need to stay on task," Monty interjected, becoming the voice of reason that separated Lincoln from Miller. "If everything goes well we'll scout her out on the way back. Maybe she's heading to the same place we are or maybe she's avoiding it. We can't know right now so just relax."

"I'll take first watch," Miller conceded, standing and skirting around Lincoln to climb the tree behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Lincoln finally conceded, sitting down with Octavia and speaking to her in whispers. Bellamy and Monty went over the map while they still had daylight and Indra sharpened her blade, her eyes ever watchful on their surroundings. After they'd lost the light and the forest started coming alive with the sounds of the night, everyone started settling in.

Bellamy was so tired, not realizing it until he had laid down under the furs. Lincoln had volunteered to take the next shift off of Miller as an apology so Bellamy was grateful that he could get some sleep before his shift began. The only problem was then no matter how much his eyes watered and his body numbed, his mind wouldn't stop screaming at him.

It could have been Clarke, she could be in danger, and she could be suicidal. All of these things were possible and each option flashed before his eyes, scenario after scenario. The princess wouldn't leave his mind and no matter how much he tried to still his mind, it flooded him. It was a horrifying concept, the picture of her being caught, tortured, or worse made him cringe. His head throbbed with worry and doubt until, what felt like hours later, he'd finally exhausted himself. The dark took him over and the only thing he could see in it was Clarke.

* * *

 **OOOOH man... was it Clarke? Who knows! Thanks for reading. Please please review. I appreciate fans and critics.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! The premier last night was awesome! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of my story! Things are getting more complicated! :D**

* * *

"Be discrete when using your radios," Bellamy muttered into the mic, waiting for Monty's reply. They were walking up the wide path that was slowly filling with grounders. Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln had held back, waiting on the road for Indra and the others to radio back to confirm Roan's location.

"Roger," was all Monty replied, his voice scratching through the earpiece Bellamy had.

The entire time Bellamy's stomach was doing flips, a worried anticipation overcoming his entire body. He knew he should be entirely focused on the mission at hand and he was. He made sure the radios were working, that their outfits and weapons were authentic, and no one saw them leave the woods. He also made sure that if Monty didn't radio back in a half-hour that he and the others would bail, almost sprint to the border if they had to.

He hated the thought of leaving Monty and Miller behind but they knew the risks when they agreed to the mission. It didn't make him feel any less guilty. As he, Octavia, and Lincoln waited, casually pretending to trade furs and goods along the road, Bellamy receded deeper and deeper into his own thoughts.

There were so many things that could go wrong, so many possible outcomes that he couldn't keep them straight. Like Jasper had said, there could be innumerable ways to suffer here. Bellamy knew that he'd never give up vital information, he knew he'd never betray Arkadia or the ones he loved but a small prickling in his stomach was enough to make him wonder what it would take. The grounders, especially Ice Nation, were brutal and their brutality kept them alive for 100 years. What techniques could they have developed in this dark age of nuclear fallout? Bellamy shuddered when he thought of Murphy's missing fingernails and the spear sticking out of Jasper.

Before he could control it, or distract himself with another thought, he pictured Clarke, her blonde hair hanging over her face as grounders took turns cutting and torturing her. He could almost hear her anguished cries and see the jerking of her body as blade touched skin. Suddenly, before he could stop himself, a boiling mass of anger and fear had welled up in his chest and he began to shake. Octavia noticed instantly, her green eyes scanning him through her mask and hood.

"Bell," she whispered as a group of Ice Nation traders passed by. Bellamy didn't even hear her though. He was too busy planning a hypothetical rescue mission. "Bell!" she hissed, waving her hand in his face and his eyes snapped to hers. They immediately softened when she saw the turmoil he was in. "Everything will be alright."

"That's what we always say when we know it won't," he replied softly, watching the passersby. Lincoln, who was standing only a small distance away, was looking through his pack, hoping the grounders would assume they were waiting for someone.

"You knew this was going to be a dangerous mission," she whispered, stepping close to him. "You're our leader Bells; we need you here."

Bellamy took a few calming breaths, his head swimming as he assessed their situation. Monty, Indra, and Miller had all been gone for at least twenty minutes and Bellamy didn't want to have to turn and run. He hoped, beyond all hope, that things were going to go smoothly but the skeptic in him was convinced that they'd be dead by tomorrow.

"I'm fine O," he said to her, seeing the worry in her eyes deepen as he stood there in silence. "Just working out a plan."

"Another one?" she hissed, looking about. "If they don't radio us back, we have to run."

"I can't leave them behind," he replied suddenly, without thought or care as to who was listening. He glanced around quickly before looking back at her. "I'm sorry… I just don't want any more innocent people dying because of me."

"This isn't because of you," she ground out, looking over her shoulder towards the bridge that lead into the trading post. "This is all on Lexa's head."

"Bellamy," Monty crackled in his ear, Bellamy nodding at Octavia in confirmation.

"Go," Bellamy whispered, pressing the button on his hood.

"He's here, at the shop," he replied. "We're on our way out. Meet you at the rendezvous in thirty minutes."

"Roger," Bellamy said, motioning for Lincoln and Octavia to follow him. They strapped their bags tighter on their back and Bellamy couldn't help but turn the small vial of poison in his hand. He'd had it in his pocket, a hand always near it, to make sure he could trade it off and be done. He didn't trust this mission still and he wouldn't be surprised if the vial somehow broke or got lost on the trip here. The fact that it was still intact gave him some encouragement.

He spotted Indra, Miller, and Monty as he crossed the bridge, a slight nod from Miller assuring him that it wasn't a trap. The bridge was somewhat crowded, almost a dozen people passing over it and Bellamy tightened his grip on the vial the further away from the others he got. When they were over the bridge and through the main gates of the trading post, Bellamy was shocked to discover what he saw.

The bridge they had crossed was at the top of a large hill that sloped down sharply toward the biggest body of water Bellamy had ever seen. It was massive and stretched across the entire horizon from right to left. Bellamy couldn't even see the other side of the giant green lake and he could hear Octavia's breath hitch when she saw it as well. The town, however, was unbelievable.

As Bellamy walked down the slopping hill toward the first leather shop, which he'd memorized from the map that was drawn, he marveled at the towns layout. The map didn't really show the elaborate street layout or the fortifications that were within the town. Bellamy first noticed the two tall wooden towers that overlooked the bridge and the forest beyond when they were making their way toward the bridge. He saw them when they'd gotten closer to the town but had no idea that sitting atop them were massive bows.

He could remember pictures of such weapons in the history books and files he'd accessed on the Ark but never imagined that they would exist today on earth. He knew these ballista, if used correctly, could devastate an army. He also noticed, further down the hill along the bay, two more large towers and a wall that connected them. They were made of stone though, not wood like the ones he passed by now. The bustle of the town was also impressive. People were filing up and down the streets, merchants opening shops and shouting to passersby to come look at their wares.

He also noticed, bobbing on the surface of the water, massive ships. There were only four of them in port but their size and detail were incredible. Bellamy felt his curiosity peaked and wanted more than anything to check out the defenses and ships but a knowing glance from Octavia stopped him. They were in front of the leather shop, the vendor standing outside amongst his stalls sorting the fur and leather materials he had.

Lincoln cautiously walked up to the man, nodding his head as the man showed him a fine leather strap and matching belt. They were designed for knives and Bellamy couldn't help but marvel at them. Octavia, however, was enamored with a finely sewn leather and fur pair of boots. Bellamy smiled at the way she marveled at them and he couldn't help but feel a little excited about the leather jacket that hung from the stall's main post.

It was a dark leather jacket, charcoal gray with a fur lining and polished bone buttons. The craftsmanship of the piece stunned him in a way he wasn't expecting. He'd never been a clothing kind of guy but the jacket almost screamed at him; he really wanted it. Just then, the door to the shop opened and a man motioned for them to come in. The owner pretended not to notice as the three of them filed into the shop, Lincoln cautiously keeping Octavia behind him.

The small workshop housed a set of wooden tables where the leatherworker probably created all of his goods. However, in the corner was a small ladder, table, and a few old chairs. The man that had waved them in was standing near the table, another man sitting at the table looking through a pile of furs. When they approached he stood up, pulling his hood off to greet them; it was prince Roan.

He had a square jaw, markings on the side of his face, and ice blue eyes that stared through them. "Bellamy?" Roan asked, his eyes searching between the three of them.

"We have what you requested," Bellamy said, pulling the mask down over his chin so his voice wasn't muffled. He was still clutching the vial in his pocket.

"Good," the Roan nodded, looking toward the door. "And your healer is sure there is no antidote?"

"None," Bellamy assured, pulling the vial from his pocket and reaching out to hand it to Roan. When Roan took it Bellamy nodded, turning to leave. He didn't want any pleasantries, any distractions, or any problems. He just wanted to get in and get out before anyone knew they were there.

"Wait," the prince said, his voice echoing an almost disappointed tone. "There is one more thing."

Bellamy froze and every sinew in his body was poised to bolt, to get Octavia and Lincoln out of there. "What?" Bellamy managed to ask, turning to look over his shoulder at the prince.

"There is someone here that I think you may be interested in talking to," Roan smiled, looking over at Lincoln and Octavia. "Just him though."

"I'm not interested," Bellamy replied quickly, motioning for Octavia and Lincoln to leave ahead of him.

"The princess will be quite disappointed," Roan lulled, his voice smooth but serious.

Bellamy froze in the door frame, Lincoln and Octavia turning to look back at Roan. Bellamy was about to pull his mask on and walk as quickly as possible toward the bridge but those words, that title, stopped him in his tracks.

"Bell," Octavia whispered and Lincoln grabbed her shoulder, his eyes wide.

"I'll catch up," Bellamy ground out, trying to steady the sickening feeling that was turning in his stomach. "Go meet up with the others."

"But…"

"Now!" Bellamy hissed, looking up at Lincoln for help. Lincoln only nodded, understanding before taking Octavia by the arm and almost dragging her from the shop. Bellamy turned back around now, shutting the door behind him.

"So, you are the princesses white knight?" Roan smirked, leaning back in his chair and staring at the vial. "You've put me in a precarious situation Bellamy." He annunciated the name, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Me?" Bellamy asked, the skepticism and rage evident in his voice. "You're not the one risking your life and the lives of your people on the word of an enemy."

"Aren't I?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. "I took a chance on you and your people, boy. How do I know this poison even works?"

"It'll work," Bellamy assured, his eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have risked my life, and the lives of the people I care about, if it didn't."

"And Wanheda? Do you care about her?" Roan asked, looking at the man standing next to him with a lazy grin.

"Yes," Bellamy said, no hesitation in his response. "Where is she? What did you do?"

"I've done nothing," she said, shaking his head. "But she's done something…"

"Where is she?"

"Come," Roan motioned, pointing at the ladder. "She's upstairs. Make it quick."

Bellamy threw caution to the wind in that moment, crossing the room in three strides and ascending the ladder quickly. The room above was cut off from the workshop by a small leather partition and when he slid it aside, he could see someone standing in the corner. He pulled himself to his feet and was about pull his knife when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his neck, the blonde mass of curls almost suffocating him.

"Clarke?" was all he said, inhaling the familiar scent of pine and honey from her hair.

"Bellamy," she whispered, her arms tightening as his own wrapped around her shorter frame.

"What are you doing here Clarke?" Bellamy asked, not bothering to pull away from her. He didn't need to look at her to know that the girl he held was Clarke, their fearless leader, and princess.

"Indra," she whispered and Bellamy immediately tensed, his fingers clenching into fists around her. "She told me she was going with you on the mission."

"Clarke," he whispered back, not wanting to scare her. "Clarke, we thought you were long gone. How did Indra tell you? Where have you been? We…I thought I'd never see you again."

"We don't have a lot of time Bell," she murmured into his chest, his body relaxing with hers. "I've been hiding out in Polis for the past couple months. Lexa has kept me safe. I had to see you before I left though…"

"Left?" he asked, puzzled by these new revelations. "Clarke, you've been in Polis the whole time? With Lexa? Why didn't you come back? We needed you…"

"I was on my own for almost three months," she whispered frantically, her hands never leaving his shoulders as she stepped back. "But I was being hunted by the Ice Nation and was almost captured. Prince Roan saved me and he, Lexa, and I developed a plan to stop the threat of war."

"This was all your plan?" he breathed, his arms loosening slightly. He then remembered what she had said only moments ago, his body tensing again. "You're leaving again?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to see you again," she nodded, her eyes wide, and hopeful.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to ask me for something?" he sighed, a grin creeping onto his face.

"I need you to take a message to my mom," she nodded, some guilt creeping into her eyes. "I would myself but I didn't want her to know where I was. It would put you all in danger."

"What is it?" he asked, stepping away from her.

"I need you to tell her that Lexa is going to need her help when I get back so you need to be ready for war," Clarke said, her voice steady. "Ice Nation has made enemies amongst the other clans, particularly the western clans and the Lake People. We're going to convince them to ally with Roan to maintain the coalition."

"And you're going where?" Bellamy asked, approving of the plan but not liking where she could be headed.

"I'm going with Roan's envoy as Lexa's envoy to the Lake People," she ensured, looking over his face as if she were nervous of his disapproval. "We're going to convince them to accept Roan's ascension and honor the coalition. They've become restless since the battle of the mountain."

"That's not dangerous, is it?" he asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"It's important. If they see that Wanheda and their enemy, the Ice Nation, is coming to them to propose an agreement, they will be likely to agree."

"You always want to fix everyone's problems, don't you?"

"Bellamy, we have to do this. Even if Roan becomes king, he cannot reign in his war chiefs without a powerful ally," she pleaded, her eyes reflecting his desperation.

"What about Lexa?"

"There is bad blood there and she will never truly trust him. Nor will she deliver troops to take care of Ice Nations domestic wars," she replied, her voice rigid. She obviously didn't agree with the point of view.

"But she's sending you as an envoy to the Lake People? Why bother?" Bellamy could hear his frustration growing in his voice.

"They need to be able to trust the commander and what better way than to bring them Wanheda…"

"As a hostage?" Bellamy nearly spat, his eyes wide. "You can't be serious?"

"No, not a hostage… as a diplomat. I have immunity. If anything happens to me, the coalition will move against them. Lexa-"

"Clarke, she's a liar!" Bellamy groaned, closing his eyes in frustration. "Please, tell me you don't trust her?"

"I don't have a choice," she sighed, looking up at him desperately. "I don't have a choice in any of this because if I didn't agree, Alexa wouldn't allow Arkadia to join as the thirteenth clan when the Ice Queen falls."

Bellamy stood there a moment, mulling over her words before exhaling loudly, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. "Listen, I already know your determined to go, I can tell by the way you're talking and acting," he said to her, watching her face closely. "I only ask that you come with us, back to the border, and let me accompany you to the Lake People. I'm a member of the council now so, I can be Arkadia's envoy."

"Bellamy, I can't let you do that. I don't trust anyone else to protect our people," she said, shaking her head in defiance, her jaw set stubbornly square. "You need to go home and relay this to the council."

"Is this going to turn into a fight?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow with a knowing grin. He could see the irritation in her eyes as he spoke. "You're not going to convince me to let you leave again, Clarke. Not this time; I'm the only person you can trust on a mission like this."

After a moment of silence, and her awkward starring at the floor and out the window, she finally sighed, a defeated smile coming over her face. "I can't ever win with you, can I?"

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh at this, his eyes finding hers again. "You've won on several occasions Princess. Almost every time…"

"Whatever the hell we want?" she scoffed, throwing his words at him with a smirk.

"You're not getting rid of me this time," Bellamy replied, licking his bottom lip and rolling his eyes. "You're stubborn but I have a little sister; I know how to deal with stubborn girls."

"I'd be mad if I wasn't so happy to see you," she bit, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll accompany you to the border, as will Roan's men. But I don't want you going with me Bellamy. I can't risk you getting killed."

"I'm going," he nodded. "Monty is a council member so I can relay the message to your mom. Are we done arguing now? The others are waiting outside the town in the woods."

She glared at him a moment and then threw her hands in the air, admitting defeat. "Fine, let me tell Roan and grab my bag."

"Make it quick," he nodded, motioning for her to climb down the ladder first. When they got back into the work room of the shop owner, Roan was standing near the door, talking to one of his warriors in a language Bellamy didn't understand.

"You're friends better leave quickly," Roan said, turning to Clarke. "A ship load of warriors from the capitol just came in ready to raid into TriKru territory. They'll be setting off at sunset."

"I'm going with them to the border and then Bellamy is going to join our group from there," she replied, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and pulling up her dark and fur padded hood. It didn't help to hide her unruly golden curls. "We're leaving now."

"My envoys will come with you," he nodded, glancing out the window. "Now go north and follow the route to the Lake People capital."

Clarke only nodded with a soft smile before turning to Bellamy, pulling her mask up. Blue eyes met brown and he knew that she was ready for the long and tiring journey. The two envoys that were accompanying Roan went with them as they made their way back up the wide road toward the bridge. Bellamy still marveled at the beautiful turrets and weapons, disappointed that he couldn't investigate further. The two men in front of them watched them closely as Bellamy and Clark walked side by side over the crest of the hill and onto the bridge. Bellamy felt electricity flying through his veins, the anticipation and fear mingling into one. They were dangerously close to becoming caught if they didn't make for the border as quickly as possible.

"Bellamy," came a voice over his ear piece and he nearly jumped, side stepping a bit as Monty repeated his name. "Bellamy."

"Roger," Bellamy whispered, moving closer to Clarke so she could hear his responses.

"Where are you? Lincoln said you were talking with Clarke?"

"Yes, we're on our way," was all Bellamy replied, straightening and picking up the pace. Clarke mirrored him as did the two Ice Nation envoys. As they walked Bellamy could hear that one of the envoys voices was familiar, the image of the cage in Mount Weather coming back to him. He slowed down now, making the two envoys side step him.

"Echo?" Bellamy said loud enough for her to hear. The envoy turned to him and her eyes widened. She hadn't initially been at the leather shop when Bellamy had showed up. Where did she come from?

"Bellamy?" she asked, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, keep walking," he motioned, watching Clarke's general hesitation.

"There are others waiting," Bellamy nodded, excitedly picking up his pace as they left the long bridge. He wanted to put as much space as he could between them and this trading post.

After walking for another twenty minutes they spotted Lincoln standing on the road, pretending to pack his bag. He stood quickly, slinging it over his back and motioning for someone behind him. The rest of the group came out of the trees moments later and Bellamy quickly motioned for them to walk on. Octavia understood instantly, grabbing Lincoln by the arm and motioning him to walk. The rest of the group quickly mirrored them until they were walking leisurely along the path. Once Bellamy caught up with them, he quickly moved between them, eyeing the few groups of passersby.

"Keep walking and walk fast," he said so they could all hear. "We won't stop for two hours. I'll explain then."

The rest of the group remained silent as the now large group filed two by two up the road and away from the bustle and noise of the town behind them. It was a somber and fearful walk. They didn't know how far they'd walked but their pace was grueling, the distance pushing them deeper into the forest until eventually Bellamy lead them off the path and deeper into the thick of the forest. After walking for a while longer, Bellamy motioned for them to stop. Octavia immediately turned and hugged Clarke, her eyes wide and full of hope.

"It's you" she said, smiling over at Lincoln. "I knew Lincoln wasn't seeing things."

"Clarke," Monty said, turning to her and drawing her into his embrace. "Where have you been? How did you get here?"

"We can't stay long," Bellamy interrupted, his caution overtaking the emotions of having Clarke back. "There's a boat of raiding Ice Nation warriors aimed for the border. We have to get you guys back to the border so you can warn the others."

"Bell," Octavia said, her eyes meeting his. "What do you mean get us back? What about you?"

"I'm going with Clarke," he motioned, watching Miller's skepticism as he pulled his mask down. "It's her plan, not mine. Care to explain, Princess?"

She glared at him when he called her princess but still looked between the group, noticing Indra's angered reaction. She was obviously unhappy with Clarke's choice to reveal herself to the group and the plan she was obviously privy to.

"I'm going with Roan's Ice Nation envoys to the Queen of the Lake People to convince them to honor the coalition and align with Roan to subdue his war chiefs while he takes power," Clarke said quickly, Indra eyeing the Ice Nation envoys skeptically. "If we succeed, Lexa will welcome SkaiKru as the 13th clan in the coalition."

"That's suicidal," Lincoln said, his eyes going between Clarke and Bellamy. "You can't be serious? The Lake People are almost as cruel as the Ice Nation…"

"Watch it TriKru scum," Echo spat, glaring at Lincoln heatedly.

"I don't have a choice and Bellamy is the only person I can truly trust with this," she sighed, the realization in her voice appreciated by Bellamy in an almost prideful way.

"We have to keep moving though," Bellamy said, watching the direction of road. "The raiders will set out at sunset so we need to get as far away from here as possible. We'll walk until the moon is high and rest for only a few hours before we take off again. If we're lucky, we'll be within range of Raven and the others by tomorrow afternoon."

"This is going to be one hell of a trek," Miller sighed, looking between them all. "Another day on the ground, huh?"

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I think I missed some typos/grammar problems. Ooops. Reviews and critiques are welcome!**


End file.
